Summer Vacation
by multiplefandomgirl
Summary: This is the sequel to my Modern Divergent story. It is just about the gang's summer vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

I toss Christina's bag into my trunk carelessly. I slam the trunk close and walk over to my friends. Marlene invited us to spend the summer up at her lake house on Lake Geneva. The girls are driving with me, guys with Tobias. My stomach has electricity running through it, I can't wait to spend the whole summer with my best friends, and no parents. Talk about best summer ever.

"You chicas ready?" Uriah asks in a very bad hispanic accent.

"Sí Señor, nosotros estamos lista," I reply in spanish.

"Que?" Uriah replies with a confused look on his face.

"We're ready," Marlene states, putting her elbow on my shoulder and slightly leaning on me.

All the girls pile into my car and we pull out of Marlene's driveway. The guys follow behind us. Marlene gives me directions as we drive. After a hour and a half of torturous One Direction songs (Christina made us listen to them), we arrive at Marlene's summer home. It is right next to an association called the Harvard Club. Let's just say the houses next to us look really really old.

Marlene's house is nicely sized, has its own pier, and she has a Mastercraft boat, a cobalt boat, and a wave runner. This summer is going to be awesome. I park my car close to the door, so that we wouldn't have to walk too far. Christina brought two heavy duffel bags, so I thought I would help her out. The guys are no where to be seen.

"Okay, so couples are rooming together. I guess girls get to pick rooms cause the guys aren't here," Marlene smiles. We all cheer as we unload our stuff from my trunk. I pick out a room with light gray walls, a king size beds (all rooms have kings), it's own bathroom, a closet, and a dresser. I claim the closet, Tobias has to settle for the dresser. Too bad for him, it's not my fault Christina made me bring dresses and things that need to be hung up and not folded.

After I finish unpacking I find Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. They are all unpacking Christina. Marlene and Shauna finished. I help them out, but Christina has a lot of stuff. We finish in about ten minutes since there were four of us. The guys still aren't here. We just shrug it off, knowing them they probably stopped at Taco Bell and then got lost. Idiots.

We make ourselves some lunch since it is around noon. We just have sandwiches and soda. Christina refuses to eat, and I know why. I drag her off to another room and tell her that she has to eat something.

"I can't, I'm going to gain weight if I do," she whispers.

"Chris, you need food or you're going to die," I tell her.

"The world would go on rotating even if I did," she wipes tears off her cheek.

"Don't say that Chris, we wouldn't be able to go on," Marlene says as her and Shauna come into the room with our food.

"And what about Will. He would be devastated if you die," Shauna adds.

"Your parents to. Chris is you die, our worlds would stop rotating. Now sit your scrawny ass down and eat," I command her, smiling at the last part. She smiles slightly. I sit down beside her and hand her a coke and a sandwich. As Shauna is opening her coke, it explodes. She screams and drops the can on the floor, letting the already overflowing can flow out onto the floor. Christina, Marlene, and I almost fall over laughing.

Once she calms down Marlene says, "We'll make the guys clean it up." Shauna just goes and gets another coke.

We joke around while we eat and drink our coke. Once we finish we clean up everything- all but the spilled coke- and decide to go for a swim. I go up to my room and pull on a black fringe bikini. I walk down to the pier when I am down changing and see Shauna and Marlene. Christina is most likely still changing. She comes down five minutes later. Shauna mutters a finally and Christina smacks her on the head.

Before any of us can jump in we hear wolf whistles and cat calls. We turn around to see our boyfriends doing the "mating calls". I roll my eyes and cross my arms across my chest. They start to walk toward us, so we turn around. I have an idea. I quickly glance over my shoulder and see the guys running toward us. I decide then and there that it is a perfect time to jump into the water. I take a running start and dive into the water. The girls follow my lead. We swim out to Marlene's raft and climb on it. The guys groan.

"Go see if you can figure which rooms are our's and we will come back and check," I challenge them.

"By the way couples are rooming together, and there is a spilled coke can you guys need to clean up," Marlene adds.

"Why do we have to clean it up?" Uriah screams back.

"Because you guys stopped at Taco Bell and were late arriving," Christina shouts back.

"How the hell did you guys know that we stopped at taco bell?" Zeke screams back. We all give them a _how-could-we-not _look. They just sigh and go into the house. We just play a game of king of the raft. I won. The guys come back out.

"We think we have the right room's," Will says. I dive into the water and swim back in. The girls follow me, except Marlene cannonballs inside of dives. Once we get onto the dock we walk straight past our boyfriends and into the house. I walk into the room that i claimed as mine and Tobias's room. I see his duffel bag lying on the floor. I turn around to see him leaning against the door frame, a stupid smirk on his face.

"Congrats, you were actually smart enough to figure out which room was ours," I tell him as I lean on the end of the bed. Tobias pushes himself of the doorframe, closes the door, and walks to me. He places his hands on the bed next to me and presses his forehead to mine.

"It wasn't exactly hard," he whispers.

"Really? What gave it away?" I sass back.

"Your combat boots next to the bed," he nods his head toward the direction of my boots.

"Huh, I guess I should be more careful next time. But anyway," I start as I stand up, shoving him off me, "suit up, we're going for a boat ride." I pat him on the back as I walk out of the room. I can feel him staring at my ass as I walk out. I turn around and glare at him. His face turns a shade of red that would put tomatoes to shame.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, so here is chapter 2. Thank you for all the reviews, keep it up. Love you guys, hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my sequel.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Marlene POV**

The girls help me fill up a few coolers with food and drinks while the guys change. We are loading the coolers onto the Cobalt when the guys come out. They see us and run over.

"Alright ladies the men are here, you can rest," Zeke states as he and Will take the cooler that Shauna and I were carrying. Shauna glares at Zeke before going to grab the last cooler. Tobias and Uriah are in the process of carrying it. Shauna shoos them off and lifts up the cooler by herself with ease. She strides past Zeke and onto the boat, where she places the cooler. She turns back around to Zeke with her eyebrows raised. Zeke is opening and closing his mouth, making him look like a fish.

"Thats what I thought," Shauna smirks.

Tobias walks up behind Zeke, pats him on the back, and says, "Dude, your girlfriend just burned you pretty bad." Zeke shoves Tobias off and mutters something inaudible to us on the boat.

I clap my hands and ask, "Are you guys coming, or is it just going to be us girls?"

"We're coming," Zeke replies gloomily as he climbs onto the boat, the rest on his heels.

"Isn't someone going to get suspicious of a bunch of teenagers riding on a boat with no adult supervision?" Uriah questions.

"If they do, I have a boating license and it isn't like there is alcohol or drugs involved," I comfort him.

"Nice," he mutters loud enough for me to hear.

I put the key in the ignition and back out of my pier. For about an hour we just drive around, hang out, and laugh. All the guys are sitting by their girlfriends, Uriah is in the passenger seat, and we are all just being crazy. I drive into the Narrows and stop the boat.

"Is there a reason we stopped?" Zeke questions,

"Well, I didn't exactly plan on just driving around. So, we can go for a swim, go wakeboarding, waterskiing,kneeboarding, or go back to the house, grab the tube, and go tubing," I lay the options out on the table for them. "Oh, and we could also go back to the house and go wake surfing on the master craft."

"I'm up for anything, but are you sure you want to be pulling anyone?" Uriah asks me.

"Yeah, I've done it before," I reply simply. I let them ponder over their options for a minute.

"Lets go tubing," Zeke suggests. He gets a chorus of "sures" and "yeahs" so I drive back to the house. I tell everybody to get off the boat, grab a life jacket (which are in the laundry room), and then meet me and Uriah back at the boat. I drag Uriah off the grab the tube with me. My tube is a Connelly three erson yellow and black tube. We store it in the garage.

Uriah and I walk hand in hand to the garage. I quickly open it up and pull him inside. Before we can start looking for the tube Uriah pushes me against the wall and I can't help but gasp. He buries his head in the crook of my neck and we stay there for a while until he starts to kiss up and down my neck.

"Uriah," I whisper.

"Yeah," he says, his lips tickling my neck.

"Shouldn't we get the tube?" I ask him.

"We have time," he mutters.

"Yeah, but we also have to get lifejackets," I debate. He lets out a groan before pulling away slightly. I am about to move away when He pulls my arms above my head and presses me harder against the wall. I fight back memories off Al, Uriah wouldn't hurt me. Uriah looks me dead in the eye, then his eyes wander to my lips. He bites his lip, looks back into my eyes, and then presses his lips against mine. His hands let go of my arms and go to my waist. Mine get tangled in his hair.

The kiss starts to deepen but someone clears their throat. I pull away from Uriah and look out into the driveway. Standing in the dead center of my driveway is Lauren. Uriah sees her too and he looks confused. I push away from him and walk toward Lauren.

"What do you want?" I growl at her.

"Geez no need to be rude, slut," she starts but I stop her.

"First of all, I'm not a slut; Uriah is my boyfriend. Second, just get to the point," I say annoyed.

"Okay, I saw some hot guys at your house, so I wanted to invite you guys to a party I'm holding. You know where I live," she says angelically while she hands me an envelope. she walks away without another word.

"Who was she?" Uriah asks.

"Nobody," I foully reply. I grab the tube and start pulling it away. Uriah quickly aids me.

"She obviously was someone," he says not dropping the subject.

"She's my mortal enemy, okay?" I respond.

"What happened?" He asks. I hate him for caring.

"She bullies me, she stole my first boyfriend, she dumped slushy on my head at a party while everybody was watching, she had someone jump me once, she did a lot," I reply, to tired to fight.

"If we do go to the party, I'll protect you," Uriah states.

"We aren't going," I demand. Uriah doesn't say anything else.

We drop the tube off at the pier then quickly run up at grab life jackets.

* * *

**I am probably going to start shout-outs in a few chapters. Okay? Okay. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at overnight camp last week, so I was packing the week before. Let's just say it's been a long time. This chapter is longer than normal. 2 POV's what what! I hope you guys like it, and sorry for taking a while.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Shauna POV**

I walk back up to the house with a towel wrapped around my shivering body. The water was freezing cold, and Zeke pushed me off the tube every chance that he could. Don't worry, he would always sit up on his knees, let go of the handles, and make a weird pose while flexing his muscles just to show of. When he did that I would shove him off the tube with all my strength.

The guys told us girls that they would get everything from the boat and that we could just go up to the house and dry off. Lets just say that's not what we had in mind. As soon as we were inside of the house we got to work. We put Orajel in their toothpaste tubes and switched their shampoo with temporary blue hair dye (it probably won't show up in Tobias' hair). All of the sudden Christina reaches across the counter and grabs a small envelope that I didn't even notice.

"To Marlene and friends, you are all invited to my summer bash party. It starts at 9:00 tonight, don't be late. Lauren, xoxoxoxoxo, P.S- bring/wear swimsuits" she reads aloud. Then she screams, "OMG we have to go! Mar, why didn't you tell me about this earlier? I have to plan all our outfits, do hair and makeup, and I only have 4 hours!"

"We aren't going," Marlene says before Christina can do anything, or say anything else.

"But why?" Christina pouts.

"Because I hate Lauren and I guarantee she is going to do something bad to us. She has…" Marlene stops for a second to count on her fingers. "Five other friends who are just as bitchy and arrogant," she resumes.

"If we stick together then nothing will happen, plus if the guys come… I mean they are super protective after what happened," Christina debates.

"I said no," Marlene says stubbornly.

"No to what?" Zeke asks as the guys walk through the kitchen door. None of them have shirts on, and they all have towels hung over their shoulders.

"A party," Tris replies.

"Ooh, I wanna go," Tobias butts in.

"We aren't going!" Marlene exclaims irritably.

"Why not?" Tobias whines like Christina. Marlene puts her elbows on the counter, bows her head, shoves her hands through her hair, and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"The girl that invited us did some bad things to Marlene, so she doesn't want to go," I explain to them, backing Marlene up.

"They couldn't have been that bad," Zeke argues. We all look at Marlene, hoping for an answer.

She sighs before replying, "She had some guys try to drown me, she had five guys drag me into room and abuse me, she dumped two full giant buckets of slushy on my head in front of everybody at a party, she some how seduced my first boyfriend into doing it with her at a party, shall I go on?" She counts the deeds of doom on her fingers as she tells them to us. "Oh, and these all happened during her parties. Plus, if you guys are with me then she and her friends will most likely do something to you," Marlene adds.

All any of us can do is share. "We are going to that party," Zeke says, slamming his hand down on the table. "And I don't want to go so that something can happen to us, I want to go so Marlene can show Lauren that she is stronger than Lauren thinks." We all nod in a agreement to Zeke's suggestion. Marlene is the only hesitant one.

"Mar, we all have each others backs. If anything happens to anybody, everybody else will be kicking ass," Uriah says in attempt to persuade Marlene.

"Fine," Marlene sighs. Christina gives an up beat cheer and drags Tris, Marlene, and I into her and Will's room. She immediately starts to dig through her clothes for her outfit. She pulls out a pair of white shorts, a black tank top cut down the back, and a black strapless bikini. She then runs into each of our rooms and pulls out cloths for us to wear, I swear she has a weird addiction to picking out clothes because she always has to pick our outfits out. We were locked in her room until she was done. Ages later she comes back into the room.

As I walk to my room, butterflies start to fly around in my stomach. I know Christina, and I don't want a super revealing swimsuit. Zeke is my boyfriend, and I have had enough drama to last me five lifetimes.

The door whines when I open it. Zeke is sitting on our bed, putting a black and blue shirt. I watch his back muscles tighten as he lifts the shirt over his head and pulls it down. He turns around and spots me watching him. The corners of his lips curl up into a smirk. He strides across the room, forcing me against the wall.

"Like what you see?" he whispers in my ear and my face burns up. "Christina set out an outfit for you."

"I know," I reply after ducking under his arms which were placed on either side of me. I walk over to the side of the bed and see black denim shorts, a white tank top with deep cut sleeves, and a black and white fringe, sleeveless bikini. What is up with her and strapless?

I walk into the bathroom with the bikini only and change as fast as I can. I apply some waterproof mascara and walk out of the bathroom. Zeke is leaning on the side of the bed next to my shorts and skirt. I walk next to him and grab my shorts. Zeke looks up, and his jaw drops, the curls into a smile. I'm about to put my shorts on when he stops me. He pulls my hand off the shorts. He spins me one hundreds and eighty degrees and pushes me so that I have my feet on the floor and my back on the bed. He starts to nuzzle my neck and I shove him off. He gives me a look like a kicked puppy.

"I have to change, and we're going to a party. I don't want to look like I just make out even if I did," I explain quickly. He pouts but still sits down on the bed. I pull on my shorts and shirt slowly, I know Zeke is watching me. After I put my clothes on I walk to my closet to pick out shoes, thankfully Christina didn't pick out shoes or else I would be wearing one of her six inch heels right now. I chose a pair of black gladiator sandals, I needed an opportunity to wear these shoes. I also grab a over the shoulder kipling bag for my phone.

"Damn, going for a badass look?" Zeke questions when he sees my sandals.

"Yup, I want to give off the vibe that if anyone messes with me or my friends I will kick their ass," I reply smoothly.

"That's my girl," Zeke smiles. I shove my phone into my bag and drag Zeke out of the room. I just realized that his swim trunks match my bikini. Christina at her finest.

**Christina POV**

We all pile into Tris and Tobias' cars. Girls in Tris's car, guys int Tobias' car. The guys are following behind us because Marlene has to give Tris directions and none of the guys know how to get to Lauren's house.

Ten minutes after we leave, we arrive at a huge mansion. It is in the corner of what Marlene calls the Narrows. I don't know where we are. All I know is that this party looks fun. Music is blaring from the house, teenagers scatter the lawn, and strobe lights leak out of the bottome windows. All the windows on the second floor are dark, or have their blinds closed. I can only guess as to what is going on up there.

Uriah knocks on the front door, and a butler opens it.

"Names," the man says in a bored tone.

"Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Four, Tris, Will, Christina," Uriah replies, careful not to use Tobias' real name.

"On the list it says Marlene and friends," the man states.

"Tis us," Uriah says in a terrible medieval accent. Marlene rolls her eyes at her goofy boyfriend. The man lets us in and a bunch of girls and guys run over to us.

"I'm so happy you all made it," a girl, who I'm assuming is Lauren, says hyperly. I recognize Molly, Kane, Chris, Noah, and Joey. I only know the guys because they played football with Tobias, Zeke, Will, and Uriah.

"My friends convinced me," Marlene states.

"Well, I'm glad your friends have some common sense," Lauren sasses. Marlene lets out a disgusted grunt. "How 'bout I give you guys a tour?"

"I think we can find our way around, thanks," Uriah says while wrapping an arm around Marlene's waist.

"Okay, if you ever need anything, just come and find me," Lauren says innocently. SHe gives the guys a flirty wave as she walks away.

We all decide to walk in the opposite direction that Lauren and friends walked in. The direction we walked in led us outside to the lake. Teenagers swam in the lake and were playing an assortment of games on the lawn. I spot a group of people playing sand volleyball.

"Hey guys," I say. When they look my way I jut my head in the direction of the volleyball game. My friends smile and we start to walk over there. When we arrive we see that sand volleyball was what Lauren and her friends decided to play. We all give each other irritated looks, but decide to play none the less.

Kane spots us and screams over, "If you guys are playing, you should know that you have to play in your swimsuits, no cover ups allowed." The girls shimmy out of of their shorts and shirts, and the guys pull their shirts. We wait on the sidelines for the other people to be done. They finish up the point then run over to us.

"This is a guys versus girls game. So girls with us, guys with Kane," Molly states, being way too cheery for her. The girls reluctantly split from the guys. It is a four vs. four type of game also. Tris, Shauna, Marlene, and I start out. Of course Lauren tells Kane, Chris, Noah, and Joey to go against us. I feel, and see, Noah's eyes scan up and down my body. He winks and me and I resist the urge to flip him off.

We start with the ball. Marlene does an overhand serve that flies toward the center of the guys side. Noah bumps it over to our side. Tris bumps it to me, I set it to her, and she spikes it. It flies toward Joey, who was checking her out, and nails him in the stomach. I laugh and high-five her. We end up winning the game 21-19. They guys play a dreadful game against Lauren's girls. They were flirting with them the whole time. Ugh, the nerve of some people. The guys beat them 21-10. Lauren and her friends ran away afraid of the ball half the time. Lauren doesn't seem to harmless, but then again she had the guys do all that stuff to Marlene. Lauren's guy friends are twice as big as us.

* * *

**So I will start shout outs next chapter. I have decided that I want to get to know you guys better, so ****I will be posting a question at the end of shout outs.**** I will also post my answer to the question so that you guys can get to know me. I really want all of your guy's feedback on this story, or my other stories, or whatever. BTW if you guys need to talk to someone, you can always PM me or whatever, or you can review saying you need to talk and leave your email or kik or snapchat or instagram or whatever. I will contact you guys if you want me to. IF you want any of my contact info I will give you guys anything but my phone number until I get to know you. I know this was a super long authors note but whatever. **

**QOTC (question of the chapter): What sports do you play/do?**

**Answer: Lacrosse, figure skating, track and field, running, wake boarding, water skiing, wake surfing, knee boarding, wake surfing, paddle boarding, swimming, and sailing. I like to play all sports just not all "pro" and not all the ones I listed I do "pro".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I updated again, deal with it. Plus the fact that this is chapter 4 and Tobias' POV was not planned, I swear. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Tobias' POV**

I have to admit that this party is a blast. We haven't run into Lauren and her friends since the volleyball game. But now, it's time for a little game of king-of-the-raft. All the guys pull of their shorts, and the girls strip down to their bathing suits. Tris is in a black and blue string halter bikini. Of course Christina made the girls wear bikinis, though I'm not complaining.

The girls walked onto the pier before us, so I take this as an opportunity to play around with Tris. I run up to her and tackle her into the water. She lets out a little scream right before we hit the water. When we surface, I am laughing hard. Tris is attempting to look mad but there is a toothy smile spread across her face when she hits me in the arm. We both swim out to the swim raft as the rest of your gang jumps in the water.

The gang decides on a guys vs. girls game of king-of-the-raft. Zeke lets out a battle cry "go" and we start. I head start for Tris, though she is fighting with Zeke. It is a pretty fair fight, but I decide to help Zeke. They are standing by the side of the raft so all I have to do is shove Tris in the side and she falls right in the water. I high-five Zeke and what for Tris to resurface. She sticks her hand up to me, and I grab it. Tris pulls me into the water.

"Oh Tobias, that's the oldest trick in the book," Tris says innocently, batting her eyes. I splash her in the face with water playfully. She splashes me back. Before long the two of us are locked in a deep splash battle.

"Hey kiddos, we're going in," Uriah tells us while we are having our splash battle. Tris turns around and swims away, hitting me in the face with water from her kicks. I laugh and swim after her.

We dry off, put our clothes back on, and head inside. We walk to the kitchen, which we managed to find without getting lost, and see Lauren and her gang. We try to get out, but Molly spots us.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she asks, acting dumb. What do you think we are doing in a kitchen?

"We came to find the magical pink unicorn, and slay the purple dragon," Tris remarks sarcastically.

"Unicorns and dragons don't exist idiot," one of Lauren's friends say. I think her name was Rebecca.

"I was being sarcastic oh wise one," Tris replies.

"Oh, anyway if your guys could stay in here for a little while we need to talk to them. It won't be long," Rebecca says.

"Oh hell no," Marlene states.

"There are other, not as nice ways, that we could get them to stay while you all go and enjoy the party," Lauren threatens. Marlene goes white as paper. She dashes out of the room, the other girls trailing behind. Lauren's guy friends follow them out.

"We're alone, now what do you want," Uriah growls.

"We want to tell you guys something. You are all very hot and we like you," a red headed girl says. I think her name is Kate. I'm trying to remember/figure out names from the volleyball game.

"That's it?" Zeke asks, slightly confused.

"Course not, you see we want you. But you all have girlfriends. Luckily we don't want anything serious, so we have a plan. Come back here at midnight tonight," a different girl, Lucy, says.

"And what if we don't," I reply harshly.

"Simple, we send someone to hurt your girlfriend. Kane to Shauna, Noah to Christina, Joey to Tris, Chris to Marlene. Lets just say that my guys have been checking your girls out all night," Lauren threatens. She just loves threatening people doesn't she?

"You said midnight, right?" Will asks, just to make sure we don't screw up and get our girlfriends hurt.

"Yup, midnight, no later than, or else," Molly ridicules. "Oh and don't you dare tell your girlfriends" she commands. "Okay?" We all nod, to scared to say anything.

Once we leave the kitchen, we spot the girls sitting on a couch. Noah, Kane, Chris, and Joey are trying to flirt with them. Not now, boys.

I walk up next to Tris, pick her up bridal style, sit on the couch, and place her in my lap. I wrap my arms protectively around her waist and she leans into me. Zeke on the round between Shauna's shins, and Shauna is playing with his hair. Uriah decided that it might be funny if he sat on top of Marlene, needless to say he is now laying on the floor due to Marlene shoving him off of her. Will has Christina also placed in his lap.

"We are going to go, okay?" I whisper in Tris's ear. She nods and climbs of me.

"It was nice chatting with you guys, but we are going to get going," Tris announces. All of our friends stand up, politely wave goodbye, and leave. I tell Tris to drive back with me, so she tells Shauna to drive her car, and very carefully. I guess she doesn't trust Christina with her car. I don't trust Zeke with my car.

I open the passenger side for Tris and then walk over to the drivers side. I climb into the drivers seat, see that Marlene and Uriah are in the back seat, and drive off.

"Okay guys what happened?" Marlene asks. I reach over and take Tris's left hand for comfort. She fiddles around with my hand as I drive and I start to relax a little bit. I am not excited for midnight tonight. It's ten thirty now.

"I wish we could," Uriah replies dryly. I look back and see that, since Marlene was sitting in the middle, he has wrapped an arm around Marlene and she is resting her head on his shoulder.

"Either A) they said something so bad that you guys don't want to talk about it or B) they made you guys swear secrecy," Tris says. "If it's B, how the hell are they gonna know if you guys tell us?"

"I would prefer not to take any chances," I explain.

"The punishment can't be that bad," Marlene tris to persuade us.

"We don't know what the punishment could be, but it involves people who would like not to get hurt," Uriah argues back gently. He kisses the top of Marlene's head to make a points. I squeeze Tris's hand.

"Oh," Tris sighs.

"She threatened you with us?" Marlene asks, disbelief and fear dripping from her words.

"Yep," I mutter as we pull up into Marlene's driveway.

Tris climbs out and we walk to our room with our fingers entwined. We change out of our swimsuits and into our pajamas. I don't Expect to fall asleep but Tris looks exhausted. I realize that Tris is in a bra and dance shorts, I pull a t-shirt out of my dresser and toss it to her. It hits her in the shoulder, but she catches it before it falls. She raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug. "What? I like it when you wear my clothes," I try to explain myself.

"Why?" she questions.

"Because you look good in it," I reply simply. She smiles and shakes her head as if to get rid of the illogic I explain to her. But she puts the shirt on anyways. She climbs into the bed and so do I. Right now it is eleven.

She cuddles into my chest and I wrap my arms around her back. MY hands find their way under her shirt and onto her bare back. I rub her back lightly and she cuddles closer into me. I kiss her head softly and continue rubbing her back until she falls asleep.

Once I hear her breathes get longer I stop rubbing her back, but keep my hands where they are. I watch the clock on the nightstand on Tris's side of the bed change so now it reads 11:15. I continue watching the clock count the minutes until 11:45. Then I slowly remove my arms from around Tris. I kiss her head lightly. I change into a pair of blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and a pair of basketball shoes as quietly as I can. I walk out of the room, out of the house, and into my car like a ninja. A few minutes later the other guys join me.

"Let's get this over with," Zeke sighs as I pull my car out of Marlene's driveway.

* * *

**Shout outs!**

**mockingjay35- I like to mess with all the couples. So everybody is getting messed with right now. I messed with Shauna and Zeke in Modern Divergent. I don't like the main focus to be on fourtris. **

**101olive4u- I hope I updated fast enough, I'm sure I did. you were right, something did happen and is going to happen. **

**Cierra- I have a feeling it will turn out good, or not. But ya know whatever. KIK me we haven't talked in four (haha) ever**

**Lucy- snapchat me, my snapchat is cbeki3 :) tell me yours or just add me. I'm so sorry for not updating I was at overnight camp with no electronics, and don'r worry you aren't rude**

**Prajnaa- none of those things happened, but maybe the Doctor will show up. Probably not this is a Divergent story**

**Klaire- Thanks, I hope you are still enjoying this story :)**

**Okay guys not a lot of you answered the question :( but i'm going to give y'all a chance to redeem yourselfs. **

**QOTC: What is your favorite color?**

**AOTC: any shade/mixture of blue. **

**Review saying "the sun is hot" if you actually read my AN's**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Marlene POV**

I try to fall back asleep once Uriah leaves but I can't. Fear, worry, and anger bubble up inside me. I pace around my room, thoughts buzzing through my head like bees. Problems bloom up like flowers, solutions try to find their way in but my brain is jam packed.

My eyes dart to the clock every once in a while. 12:10, 12:50, 1:11, 1:43, 2:07, 2:36. Around three in the morning I plop onto the edge of my bed defeated and exhausted. My brain is pounded in my head, my heart is racing, and my eyes just want to close. With my brain rambling like it is sleep seems impossible. I figure it might be good to sort some things out, so I start with the basics.

Question 1: Why would Uriah leave? Not the simplest question, but still. Answer A: He might have left to go hang out with the guys, a guys night out sort of thing. But why would he not want me knowing about that? That can't be the reason. Answer B: He could have gone out to buy a present for me, but not many stores are open in the dead of night. Not that reason. Answer C: Lauren. The most likely of solutions. She kept the guys in the kitchen to talk, and then the guys couldn't talk about what she talked to them about. All they "told" us was that we could get hurt if they tell us. I'm going with that solution.

Question 2: Where did he go? Answer A: If the solution to question 1 is Lauren then most likely Lauren's house. But you never know with her.

Question 3: Did the other guys go with him? Answer A: yes.

Question 4: screw this I'm waking up the other girls and we can all try to figure this shit out together.

I walk into Shauna's room, which is the closest to mine, first. I shake her awake.

"Wha?" she asks, still half unconscious.

"Get up and go wake up Christina and Tris. Meet me in the kitchen," I command then walk out of the room. I hope she listens to me and doesn't worry about Zeke.

I don't go to the kitchen immediately. First I check my driveway. Just like I guessed, Tobias' car is gone. Now I walk into the kitchen. I make four cups of hot cocoa, which we all need, and wait for the other girls.

"Is there a reason our boyfriends are missing and you are calling us into the kitchen at 3 in the morning?" Tris asks once she walks into the kitchen. She stretches her arms wide and lets out a long yawn.

"The reason I am calling you all down to the kitchen is because of our boyfriends missing. By the way I made hot cocoa," I explain. They all grab a mug of hot cocoa. I grab the one they left over. "Okay so I was thinking. I think our boyfriends went back to Lauren's house."

"Why would you think that?" Christina asks disgusted.

"It's not because they wanted to, but because they were forced to," I explain.

"Marlene's right. When we were in the car Tobias and Uriah told us that if they told us what Lauren and her posse talked to them about, we could get hurt. It's probably the same why if they don't do what Lauren wanted them to do," Tris elaborates. Christina and Shauna nod showing their understanding.

"What are we gonna do then?" Shauna says, sounding defeated.

"Wait for them to come back?" I suggest. They all nod. "Let's go back to our rooms though, the kitchen scares me at night. Try not to fall asleep."

"Who can fall asleep when we know are boyfriends are being forced to do something that the wicked witch of the west tells them to do?" Tris questions.

"Touché," I reply.

I sit on my bed with a book in my lap, reading glasses on, and a mug that used to hold hot cocoa sitting on my nightstand. I'm not reading through, my mind can't process to much right now. Around six in the morning, I hear noises downstairs. I listen as the noises start to come up the stairs. Then some voices stop, while a few continue. Eventually there aren't any voices. Moments after the voices stop, Uriah enters my room.

Uriah pretends not to notice the lights on. He walks to his dresser and changes into a pair of basketball shorts. He flops onto the bed horizontally. He brings his hands up to his face and lets out a long groan.

I place my book down and take my glasses off. I crawl over to his head. I lift his head up and place it in my cross legged lap. I start to detangle the mini knots in his hair.

"You know, a lot of other girls would start to question me right as I walked into the room," Uriah mutters.

"Well, I'm not most girls," I comment. "And I think I know what happened."

"I can't tell you what happened, even if I wanted to," he says quietly.

"Anyway, I think it involves Lauren and that's all I need to know," I tell him. I've detangled his hair and now I'm just playing with it. All of the sudden he sits up, picks me up, places me so that my back is resting on the headboard of my bed, and lies down on top of me. He places his head on my shoulder, his arm around my back, and his other arm resting beside me. I bind my knees so that his legs are between mine. I place a hand on his shoulder and my other arm wrapped around him.

"Can you sing something," he whispers.

"Wha- why?" I ask, shocked that he wants me to sing.

"Because I like the sound of your voice. I also haven't slept since last night," he persuades me.

"Okay," I reply. I start to sing the lyrics to "Stay with me" by Sam Smith quietly. Uriah starts to sing along once I reach the first chorus. Once Uriah and I finish the song, he asks me to sing another. Whenever I finish a song, he asks me to sing another one. I sing "Don't you remember" by Adele, "I'm yours" by Jason Mraz, and "Young Volcanos" by Fall Out Boy. I am singing "Secrets" by OneRepublic when Uriah falls asleep. Once he is asleep I stop singing. Moments later I am sleeping like the dead.

* * *

**Shout Outs**

**Guest- My favorite way to eat a taco is to eat it like a burrito. I'm not kidding, I eat tacos like burritos.**

**Lucy- I live in Illinois, so if that helps with your snap chatting times, great. **

**Guest- I don't understand "**Update rotifères**" sorry**

**Guest- I don't judge spelling, I spell honour with a "u", and colour with a "u". I live in the USA**

**Prajnaa- is your Kevin friend still reading these?**

**To all guests- please put in a name, it makes shout outs easier to do, and it makes it easier for you to know what shout out is yours. **

**QOTC: where to you live (country and state if you can)**

**AOTC: Illinois, USA**

**Comment "This is the 5th chappie of this story" if you read my AN's**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Zeke POV**

I wake up with Shauna curled into my side. My arms are wrapped around her body, her head is resting on my chest. Please stay asleep for a while I think in my head. I am dreading the minute she wakes up, the minute I have to tell her what Rebecca wants her to hear. I don't want to say it. But if I don't…. I shudder at the consequences.

Shauna starts to stir. Before long I am staring down into her beautiful eyes. "Morning," I whisper, kissing her forehead. She sits up and stretches, and so do I. I figure I could talk to her after "breakfast". It's already two in the afternoon.

We walk into the kitchen to see everybody else is already there. All the girls seem happy, but all the guys stay quiet. Tension fills the air. I make myself and Shauna some waffles. While the waffles are toasting in the toaster, Tobias comes up to me.

"When are you telling Shauna?" he asks, his voice barely breaking a whisper.

"After we eat," I reply, keeping my voice just as quiet. He nods then sits back down next to Tris. The toaster pops, and I pull the waffles out. I slather jam on the waffles, then hand a plate to Shauna. She immediately starts to devour her food. I eat mine slowly, I'm not hungry.

The girls chat on and on, but the guys stay dead silent. We only make eye contact with each other, all knowing what we all have to do once we finish eating.

"What is up with you guys, none of you have said a word," Christina says, trying to bring us into the conversation.

"We're just tired," Tobias replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"We all just sleep for ages, and you're still tired?" Tris questions, a confused look crossing her face.

"Yup," I answer simply. The girls give us weird looks but go back to their conversation anyway. What seems like ages later, we disperse back to our rooms. Once inside I pull Shauna onto the side of the bed.

"Shay, I need to tell you something," I say forcing the words out.

"Go ahead," she replies, worry creeping into her voice.

I take a deep breath and say, "I liked what Rebecca made me do."

"YOU WHAT?" Shauna explodes.

"I liked it. What Rebecca made me do," I look into her eyes. Please, please see. I didn't like it. I didn't. Please see through this.

"You little, ugh." She stands up and paces the room. I see tears spilling down her cheeks. "How could you like it? After everything and, er." She is no longer speaking in full sentences. I hate this, I hate that I have to do this to her. "Get out," she says.

"What?"

"I. Said. Get. Out," she commands through gritted teeth. I see the wet stains that her tears made on her face. I wish I could hold her, comfort her. Anything to stop this torture. "GET OUT," she screams.

I stand up. I am about to leave, but something stops me. I need one more thing. I turn around and kiss her right on the lips. Then I turn and storm out of the room.

**Shauna POV**

That little asswad. Enjoying whatever Rebecca made him do. Does he even care about me? Probably not. I run out of my room and to Marlene's. I open the door without a second thought. I see Christina and Tris already in here. They look like hell, I do too.

"You too?" Marlene asks, choking on her words. All I can do is nod. We all sit and cry for ages. Our boyfriends, who we have gone through so much with, enjoyed cheating on us. Before I know what I am doing I am in the kitchen. I grab a tub of cookie dough ice cream, four spoons, and walk back to Marlene's room. When Christina sees the ice cream, she scowls slightly.

"Why did you bring that? No guy is worth getting fat over," she says.

"I don't need your inspirational shit right now, I need some ice cream. We all do. We have been crying for a long time and we look like hell. So pick up a spoon and eat the freaking ice cream," I reply. She obeys.

We all talk about random stuff and eat ice cream. When we finish the tub, Marlene volunteers to get another one. "Oh, get cookies 'n' cream," Tris suggests.

"I like the way you think," Marlene answers before dashing out of the room.

"By the way Christina, the only way you aren't going to eat ice cream is if you are full," I tell her.

"I'm fine with that. Screw calories and screw guys. I have three awesome best friends and tubs full of ice cream. I'm in heaven," she replies. We all can't help but laugh.

Marlene comes back with the tub of ice cream and we dig into it. We goof off and fool around together. We even start flicking ice cream at each other. It's like we are drunk on sadness. When we are half way through the tub, we hear noises downstairs.

"I swear to god if that is the guys," Marlene whispers as she goes to check the window. When she turns back to us, her face is snow white.

"Who is it?" Tris asks.

"Lauren's guys," she mutters. Shit.

* * *

**Shout outs!**

**TheDarkWitch24- What part of Illinois? I live in glenview**

**Eriam98- max of 2. I had to look up what a biver was :$**

**101olive4u- I updated, sorry it's short **

**BeatriceHazelWatersEaton- When someone asks me to name the fifty states, I never forget Rhode Island. Just know that I like Rhode Island**

**QOTC: Do you want me to contact y'all?**

**AOTC; if you do then leave your kik, snapchat, whatever in the review. Don't forget to leave feedback to :) love y'all!**

**-Caraline**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this chapter is super long, it is a little over 2,000 words (not including AN) so I hope you enjoy. I may not be updating to often because I am going to be a CIT at a day camp starting monday. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Christina POV**

Tris immediately jumps up and runs to Marlene's bedroom door. She closes it fast, but tries to be as quiet as possible, and locks it. She then backs away.

"Don't lock it," Shauna hisses.

"Why in the name of hell wouldn't I lock it?" Tris retorts.

"If we lock it then they will know that we are in here," Shauna explains.

"They're checking all the rooms anyway. They are going to find us anyway," Tris snaps.

"Will you to shut it? If you keep talking then it will make it easier for them to find us," Marlene intervenes and Tris and Shauna close their mouths. Marlene sits down next to me, completing the circular square shape that we were originally in.

We hear footsteps and rough voices from down the hall. They get closer and closer and closer until they stop outside of Marlene's door. I stop breathing. Shauna is shaking slightly, she's probably freaking out about Kane. I don't blame her, Noah was looking at me like I was a giant steak and he was a german shepard.

The door knob jiggles. I try to reassure myself that the guys standing outside the door can't get in, if they broke the door down or broke the lock Marlene would kill them. My hops tumble down inside of me as the familiar click of a lock is heard. The door knob twist and the door opens slowly. I honestly can say that I feel like I am in the middle of a horror movie or something.

Kane is the first one in the room. He snickers and motions for the others to come in. Marlene is the first to stand. Tris next, then me, then Shauna. Shauna can barely stand she is shaking so hard.

"How did you get in?" Marlene asks, her voice as solid as rock.

"To the room or the house?" Kane shot back.

"Both. First you break into my house and then you unlock the lock and as far as I know I never gave you a key. So you better get out before I call the cops," Marlene threatens.

"Aw c'mon sweetheart, you wouldn't do that. Especially because we won't let you," Chris replies as he walks forward to Marlene, obviously getting a little too close for her comfort.

"Really? Watch me," Marlene snarls. She starts to pull her phone out from the waistband of her cheer shorts, but Chris stops her. He takes her phone from her and tosses it onto the bed. I notice Tris out of the corner of my eye pick up the ice cream container. She picks up the cookies 'n' cream one, which is still three quarters of the way full, and chucks it at the back of Chris' head. I stifle a laugh as it hits its target. Shauna's hand flies up to cover her mouth. Marlene is grinning from ear to ear and Tris is smiling angelically. Joey walks over to her and slaps her across the face.

"Don't you ever do that again," he snarls as he takes her wrists and yanks her toward the door. She plants her feet in the ground and restrains against him. I see the same thing happening with Kae and Shauna. Noah walks toward me and I back up, before I know it I am against the end of Marlene's bed. Chris is attempting to get Marlene onto the bed.

Noah grabs my hips and yanks me toward him. Then he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I struggle and try to wriggle out of his grasp. But he just hold on tighter. I kick at his abdomen as hard as I can, trying to get him to drop me. He doesn't budge.

We reach mine and Will's room a lot faster than I would have liked. Noah drops me on the ground and releases me. But he continues to walk toward me and I back up. My back hits the smooth light blue wall to soon. Noah walks toward me until his face is centimeters away from mine. His hands find my waist and I shove them off. I feel a sting in my cheek as he slaps me across the face. His hands find my waist again, though this time under my shirt. His fingernails dig into my skin, undoubtedly leaving marks. He buries his face into my neck, kissing it. He kisses up and down my neck, on my collarbone, on my jawline, everywhere. I struggle against him and try to shove him off of me. Instead he pulls me back from the wall and pushes me toward it as hard as he can. I shrink down the wall, onto the floor, wishing I could turn invisible.

"I was going to be nicer, but now you've just made me mad," he spits down at me. He pulls out a pair of scissors and yanks my right arm toward him. My lips start to tremble. He opens the scissors as far as the go and press one side onto my wrists, cutting the skin. He circles the scissor around my wrist multiple times, creating a cut wrapping around most of my wrist. Blood oozes out of the cut, dripping onto the wood floor. Noah does the same thing to my other wrist so that it looks like I have cuffs of blood on my wrists.

"You know Christina, you're an idiot," Noah starts out. He presses a finger down onto my wrists right over the cut. I let out a whimper as he continues, "Lauren made the guys say those things. She made them leave the front door open so we could get in. Luckily we have Kane who can pick lock any lock." Now I feel stupid for telling Will to leave, of course they were forced to say those things. That was the conclusion we came to when we were talking in the kitchen. Tears start to fall down my cheeks and onto my bare legs. Noah's hand starts to rub my leg, slowly moving up starting from my knee. He leans forward and roughly kisses me on the lips. Memories sting the back of my mind. Memories of Eric. The tears are falling faster now. Noah's other hand opens my legs and he moves closer to me. His tongue goes into mine and his hand is dangerously close to the bottom of my pajama shorts. His thumb, which is on the inside of my thigh, rubs little circles while his other fingers squeeze my thigh.

The bedroom door swings open to reveal a shocked and out of breath Will. My eyes meet his, and I beg him to help. He storms over to Noah and rips him off of me. I gasp for breath. I pull my legs into my chest and sob. My tears mix with the blood on my wrist on the floor by me. I hear Will shouting something at Noah and I look up. I watch as Will delivers a left hook to Noah's jaw. Noah stumbles but regains quickly. Noah tries to round house kick Will, but Will dodges Noah's leg. They get into a pretty big fight fast. Noah punches Will in the nose and blood sprays down Will's lower face, covering his chin in red. Will kicks Noah, Noah punches Will. Both get hit pretty evenly. Though at one point Will manages to shove Noah onto the ground.

"Get out of this house," Will commands Noah. Noah scrambles onto his feet and dashes out of the room. Will walks into the bathroom. I hear the water running and then a few minutes later Will comes back out with a few wash clothes, bandages, and a bucket of water. He sits in front of me and lightly pulls my right wrist toward me. My eyelids struggle to stay open, from losing a lot of blood, and the fact that I didn't sleep too much last night. Will gently cleans up both of my wrists and wraps them in bandages. While cleaning up my wrists, neither of us spoke or looked at the other. After he finished, I grabbed a different rag and dipped it in water. I made him turn his face toward me so that I could clean the blood off of his face. When I get most of the blood of his face, I take the rag and clean up the little puddle of blood and tears on the floor.

Will puts the dirty rags and the bucket back in the bathroom while I slouch against the wall. I remember the last time Will had to clean up the cuts on my wrist that weren't made by me. As I remember my hand goes to the necklace hanging around my neck. The necklace that he gave as an early anniversary gift. I close my eyes and a few minutes later Will is shaking my shoulders gently.

"I brought you some food," he informs me. In his hand he has jello and juice. I smile a little. I thank him before tearing into the jello. I finish eating and drinking and he takes my trash and throws it away. I am having serious deja vu.

Will picks me up and lays me on the bed, then he lays down next to me. I turn toward him and he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Don't be, we all screwed up," Will replies.

"Yeah I know," I say. I cuddle into him, and he tightens his arms around me.

**Marlene POV**

The girls decided to cook the guys breakfast because we kicked them out. Uriah decided to take a shower and apparently so did Will. Tobias and Zeke are luckily very deep sleepers. We meet in the kitchen around 8:00 to start. We decide to make waffles, pancakes (original and chocolate chip), and muffins (blueberry, cinnamon crumble, and chocolate). Christina makes the waffles, Tris makes the pancakes, and Shauna and I make the muffins.

As we are all making the batters and stuff the guys walk into the room. They are shirtless, of course. None of them sleep in shirts, just basketball shorts. Will and Uriah both have damp hair.

"Seriously? We were gonna make you guys breakfast," Zeke complains.

"We're the ones that kicked you guys out!" Tris exclaims.

"And we got here first," Shauna adds.

"Yeah but we were the ones who had to help hurt you guys," Tobias argues.

"How 'bout you just help us make breakfast, then we will all be making breakfast for everyone," I suggest. I get a chorus of "sure" and "okay". Soon enough the guys are helping out. Uriah has his arms around me and is helping me mixed the batter. I don't need help but I'm not complaining.

"I just remembered that we never heard you guys perform at the talent show," Shauna states out of the blue.

"So?" Will shrugs.

"So we want to hear your first place winning performance," Christina explains.

"We don't have instruments," Tobias says, clearly confused.

"We just wanna hear you guys sing," Shauna states. The guys all say "oh". "I swear you guys can be the biggest idiots I've ever met."

"Yeah but we're your idiots," Zeke replies.

"So what do you want us to sing?" Uriah asks.

"You aren't seriously suggesting that we sing right now are you?" Will exclaims.

"You guys could," I shrug.

"Hmmm, oh I know," Tobias says. He whispers something in Zeke's ear. Zeke then whispers something in Uriah's ear, which I didn't catch, and then Uriah whispers something into Will's ear. All of them are smiling.

They start singing the acapella version of Happy by Pharrell Williams. Soon enough they are spinning us around and we are dancing as we bake. Not exactly the safest thing to do, but still. I have to say the guys are pretty good at singing. We finish the song laughing. The timer beeps on the oven signaling that our muffins are done. Time to eat.

* * *

**Shout outs!**

**My-Hayley-28**- **I think I have been to Lincoln Park. I think. I am continuing the story don't worry. **

**Prajnaa- I am going to coninue cliffhangers, I love seeing the reations. And all of that stuff had to happen so that this story has a plot. **

**Lucy- Lets just assume that Lauren has ears everywhere. And maybe the guys were bugged, who knows?**

**fanboy45678****- You now know what happens next, yay! And thank you for that very nice review :)**

**Lydia- Awww thanks :)**

**QOTC: please leave feedback on this story. Just stuff I could improve on or whatever. I want critiques. (and yes I know that this isn't a question). Or you can just tell me what you want to see more of, or who's POV you like the best. **

**QOTC 2: what is your favorite color? **

**AOTC: Blue and black**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Read now:_********So sorry I haven't been posting. I have bronchitis and pre pneumonia stuff, so I have felt like crap this past week while I have been trying to keep my intestines inside of me. My brain has also been dead and just not working so this chapter is a little boring. I am not going to do shout-outs this chapter because I'm exhausted and just not in the mood right now. But I promise that as soon as I feel better I will post a super long chapter and a lot of shout outs and everything. Now goodbye for now. Please don't give up on me yet. **

**Chapter 8**

**Tris POV**

Putting aside the fact that we are all super tired, we decided to go to downtown Lake Geneva. We piling into the two cars, Tobias, me, Zeke, and Shauna being couples that split up. It takes about ten minutes to get downtown from Marlene's house, so we arrived around 9:30. That means Shauna and I had to sit through ten minutes of Christina and Will making out in the back of my car. We weren't the happiest of campers.

I parked next to Tobias, right outside of Chicago pizza. The couples go their separate ways after we come to an agreement on meeting at Chicago Pizza Company for lunch around 12. Tobias immediately starts to drag me down the rows of shops.

"Where are you taking me to?" I ask him. Honestly, if anyone should be dragging anyone it should be me dragging him.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would find a place you wanted to go into before I hit a dead end," he says, stopping abruptly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I will never understand you Tobias," I mutter before entwining my fingers with his. He smirks as we start to walk aimlessly around.

We end up going into a lot of shops, but never buying anything. We meet up with the gang at 12 at Chicago PIzza Company. We eat a cheerful and joke-filled laugh before we all finish.

"So what do you guys wanna do for the rest of the day?" Zeke asks while he snakes his arm around Shauna's shoulders. We all sit and think for a minute.

"Oh, Kilwin's Chocolates," Marlene perks up.

"Yaaassssss," Uriah yells like he is a thirteen year old.

"I'm in," Christina says. We all agree then head out after we, mainly the guys, pay. We walk and laugh our way to Kilwins.

We pick our ice cream out, and this time the girls pay. When the guys start to protest We just walk away. We walk out of the stop into the humid summer air. I walk over to a railing on the curb and lean on it. The others girls following suite. Our boyfriends come and stand in front of us.

"We're paying you guys back," Zeke says as he pulls out his wallet.

"Aw hell no. You guys pay for lunch we pay for lunch dessert,'' Shauna retorts, shoving Zeke's wallet down.

"No, we are paying you back,'' Tobias argues.

"Then we'll pay you guys back for lunch," I suggest.

"Why won't you guys just let us pay," Will whines.

"Because you always pay for stuff and we figured we should pay for something," Marlene explains. The guys shake their heads as they put their wallets away.

Tobias, still licking his ice cream cone, puts one arm on the rail next to me. I continue to lick my ice cream cone while playfully glaring at him. Nobody talks as we eat our ice cream, but it isn't an awkward silence. Its comforting.

The guys glance at one another, and I know that something is going to happen. Tobias goes to grab me but I move around him, on the side that he is holding his ice cream. I giggle as he turns around and tries to grab me again but I dodge. I run back around the corner, finishing my ice cream cone as I do. I bump into a few pedestrians and all of them curse at me. Tobias seems to be having the same dilemmas. I race back to the cars and am about to go into mine when a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me around. Those same strong arms turn me so that my back is uncomfortably pressed on the drivers door of my car. I look into a pair of breath-taking blue eyes. I smirk at Tobias and he presses his lips to my forehead.

"Why were you running from me?" he whispers.

"What? Am I not aloud to have fun?" I question him back. He shakes his head to rid the illogical explanation I have presented him. Our friends round the corner and as soon as they spot us they race toward us. Soon enough we are driving back to Marlene's house.

We enter the house laughing and smiling but soon enough we stop when we see who is there.

"Well, look who finally showed up," Brooke snarls.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shauna POV

Zeke instinctively shoves me behind him. He knows I can fight, but that doesn't mean that he isn't over protective. With everything that has happened, who can really blame him? I place my left hand on his shoulder and my right hand on his forearm, mainly so I can see but still be protected by Zeke.

"What are you doing here, and how the hell did you get in?" Tobias snarls.

"Chris is really good at picking locks," Lauren explains.

"You BROKE into my HOUSE!?" Marlene screams.

"Yeah, I don't see why it is that big of a deal," Rebecca replies.

"It's a big deal because it is against the law," Uriah says irritated.

"Well, anyway, girls if you could go into your rooms or wherever you sleep," KAte attempts to usher them out.

"Not. A. Chance," Zeke pulls me in front of him and holds me in a death grip.

"Why not?" Lucy questions. God these girls are hopeless.

"Why not? It couldn't possibly be because you girls forced us to cheat on our girlfriends and then sent your boys to come and hurt them," Will explodes. He has gotten really protective over Christina since Winter Break. I don't blame him.

"We won't hurt them, we want you. Plus I've already hurt Marlene beyond my satisfaction," Lauren states. Marlene goes ridged behind Uriah.

"What makes you think we are going to trust you?" Uriah says, rage and fury flowing into each of his words.

"Listen, we can do this the hard way or the easy way," Kane snickers. None of us want to find out what the hard way might be. Zeke's grip loosens on me, and I head towards our room. I'm the first room, so I see the other girls walking down the tan hallway.

I shut the door and walk to the bed shaking. I lean against the headboard with my knees up to my chest. I take a few deep breaths to try and calm down, but I just continue to shake and shake and shake and shake. My mind races with thoughts of what is going on downstairs, and none of them are good. I shake harder and harder until I am crying. Crying about everything that has happened since winter break till now. The last time I cried was over losing Zeke, or when I thought I had lost him. Now I'm crying from fear of what is happening to him.

The worst thing about crying is that once you start you cry about everything you have ever been sad about. Last time I had my friends around so I never had the opportunity to dry over everything. Now I do. I cry about Zeke, Kane, the talent show, Lynn….. Oh god Lynn.

I start sobbing when I think of Lynn. I didn't cry when I found out she had had been killed by cancer. I didn't cry at her funeral. I stayed strong for Hector and my family. But now here I am in a lake house bedroom sobbing over her while my boyfriend is doing who knows what on the first floor. I cry into my knees, soaking my skin. I wipe and my face and see black line on my hand. My makeup, which is running down my face. I groan and lie down in the middle of the bed. My crying has calmed down, but I still have tears making rivers down my cheeks. Now since I'm lying down the tears are streaming down my temples. It's not exactly the most comfortable feeling ever.

After ten minutes of me just lying on the bed crying the door to my room opens. I shoot up and glare at however walked in. Rebecca.

"What do you want," I growl, shooting daggers at her.

"Nothing really. You just have to swallow a pill I'm going to give to you," Rebecca replies, picking at her nails. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a white, oval, pill.

"And what if I don't?" I retort. I'm not listening to her.

"Well Kane is already beating up a drunk Zeke, I could request that he beat him up with a bat, or a knife," she threatens. I really don't want to know how Zeke got drunk, and how he let Kane beat him up. I grab the pill from her, along with the glass of water she is holding. As I am swallowing the pill she says, "By the way you look like hell." I toss the remaining water in the glass at her face.

"Now you will too," I snicker. She glares at me before storming out of the room with the empty glass. The room starts to spin and I collapse onto the bed. They drugged me. I lie down on the bed and fight for my consciousness. I lose and not five minutes later I black out.

Zeke POV

They made us play a rigged game. Well, we didn't know it was rigged, but still. They had red dixie cups set up in a large circle. Each cup had a corresponding cup sitting across from it. Or at least it looked like it was corresponding. They weren't. The cups across from each other were slightly different, one good and one bad. So one would have water the other vodka, tomato juice and tabasco sauce, and so on and so forth and what have you. All the guys, and only the guys, sat around the cups. The way the game was rigged, the other guys knew what liquid was in each drink.

They other guys made us go first. We would challenge one of them and they would pick first. The other way the game was rigged, was the fact that all the bad ones had alcohol to make us drunk. And it was strong alcohol. It didn't take long before Tobias, Will, Uriah and I were swaying and delusional.

Since we were half unconscious from all the alcohol, it wasn't hard for the other guys to beat us up. Kane attacked me. He by punching me in the jaw. I stumbled backwards and fell from my drunkness. I crashed onto the floor and couldn't get back up. Kane brought his foot down on my chest. Over and over and over each kick harder than the one before. The worst part is that I couldn't fight back. I was too discombobulated. After Kane was satisfied with the number of time he had kicked me, he sat on top of me and started punch my face. He aimed for my nose, eye, lip, ear, he hit everywhere and anywhere.

He hit me until I was unconscious, which wasn't long.

Shauna POV

I wake up to a brain splattering pain racking my head. I sit up and see black spots, and I am about to lie back down. But then I remember everything. Lauren, the guys. I whip my head towards the clock. I couldn't have been knocked out for that long right? I was, It's three in the morning according to my clock. I was out all afternoon, shit.

I run to my door and throw it open. I open the door to Christina's room, which is the closest to mine. I open her door and she her sitting upright in her bed.

"Wha-" she starts and then her eyes widen. "The guys," she whispers.

"I know, you get Tris. I'll get Marlene," I command her. She nods her head and follows me out. It wasn't hard to Get Marlene and Tris, they were already out of their rooms and walking down the hall. None of them mention my make-up seared face or hands. We decide to stay together as we search the house.

"By the way, I called my uncle," Marlene informs us. "He is a doctor and his wife, my aunt, is a nurse. I told him about everything that has happened and he told me to call him back when they leave. But then we were drugged. I just called him and he is on his way. He also called the cops on Lauren and everybody."

"Well, at least we are getting help," Tris mutters. "We need it." We all just nod and continue our search. We search the whole house twice, and there is still no sign of them.

"What if they threw them in the lake?" Christina whispers.

"They wouldn't, but it wouldn't be bad if we did check outside," I say, trying to comfort her. I really hope my boyfriend isn't at the bottom of a lake dead. We search the backyard, and the pier. No sign of them. I glance at the boat, and see something unusual. I remember tarping the boat with the others after we went tubing, but now the tarp is just thrown over the boat, no clasped down.

I lift up the part of the tarp closest to me, and my breath catches in my throat. Tobias is lying on the floor of the boat, bloody and beaten. "I found them," I scream to the other girls. They run over and help me uncover the whole boat. We all stare wide-eyed at the site in front of us. Our boyfriends are scattered around the boat. Uriah and Zeke in the bow of the boat, Tobias and Will in the back.

"We should get them back to our rooms," Christina suggests.

"Yeah but how are we going to carry them? They are taller than us and, let's face it, none of us are strong enough to carry them alone," Tris replies.

"We will make trips. Two girls for one guy. We will start will Zeke and Uriah, since they are in front. Then we will get Will and Tobias," Marlene suggests.

"Sounds good,'' I say. And then we get to work. Marlene and Christina carry Uriah, Tris and I carry Zeke. It was not easy to carry them up the stairs going to our rooms, or getting them off the boat. We lay Zeke down on the bed and then go and get Tobias. It wasn't easier the second time.

Once all the guys are in the rooms, we break apart. Marlene informs us that her Uncle should be here any minute. I wash the make-up off my face and start cleaning the blood and dirt off of Zeke's face. I have barely started when he wakes up. He groans as he sits up and I help him. He rubs his temples for a little while before his eyes fly open and he runs to the bathroom. He leans over the toilet and pukes. I squat behind him and rub his back lightly. He stops puking and I hand him a damp wash cloth to wipe his mouth with. He does. I hear the door to the bedroom open, and Zeke tenses.

"It's okay, it's probably just Marlene's uncle," I explain to him. He gives me a confused look. "I'll explain later," I add. He just nods, then pukes again. I stand up and walk out of the bathroom. I chat with Marlene's Uncle for a little bit, before Zeke comes staggering out of the bathroom. I rush over to him to help him walk, even though I know he doesn't want it.

"Hello Zeke, I'm Marlene's Uncle Amar. But you can just call me Amar. I'm a doctor, and I am just going to make sure you and Shauna are all right and nothing too serious happened. My wife, Susan, is making some food for you all downstairs. You need it. I'm going to start with you because you are obviously more injured than Shauna," Amar explains. Zeke nods weakly as I lead him over to the side of the bed. "I'm going to listen to your breathing first," Amar adds as he takes out his headphone looking medical tool from a bag he brought. He listens to Zeke's breathing then instructs him to take off his shirt. When Zeke does I see bruises covering almost his entire chest. I suck in a sharp breath. I can't bare to watch the rest of the check-up. Amar gives Zeke some painkillers for his headache and for his two bruised ribs. My check-up goes faster than Zeke's, and I just get painkillers for my head. I take the painkillers, and slowly the pain in my head dies down.

I sit down next to Zeke on the head of the bed. His head is against the headboard and his eyes are shut. I reach out and grab his hand, interlocking our fingers. He moves me so thats I am sitting in between his legs. I lean my back against his chest and he hisses. I bolt up right and turn to face him.

"Sorry, you know if it hurts I can move," I tell him. He just shakes his head.

"I want to sit with me. I don't care how bad it hurts," he says so quietly I can barely hear it. It sounded like it took a lot of energy to talk.

"Don't talk, you're tired and don't deny it. Susan is going to bring us up some soup, then you are going to rest," I tell him.

"Okay, Dr. Shauna," he mutters. I roll my eyes just Susan comes in. She hands me the tray,tells me what to do when we are done, and then leaves. Zeke slowly eats his soup, but I can tell that even that takes a lot of strength for him. I already finished my soup, it was really good and I'm really hungry.

I put a hand on his wrist and take the spoon from him. I move so that I am closer than him then I start to fed him the soup. As I feed him, some color comes back to his face and I see him regain some of his strength. He finished his soup, and I put the ray outside of our door like Susan told me to.

I am walking back to the bed when Zeke says, "I want to take a bath."

"Then go take a bath," I reply simply.

''You know what I mean," he smiles.

"No you perv," I smirk and he pouts.

"What if we wore our swimsuits," he suggests. He definitely has his energy back. I playfully glare at him. "Please, pretty please," he says, sicking his bottom lip out like a little kid.

"Oh, fine. But we are wearing our swimsuits," I give in. He smiles and walks to the bathroom.

"You change. I'll change in here," He says before disappearing into the bathroom. I hear the water running and I grab a black bikini out of the closet. I change quickly, just incase Zeke walks back in. He is infamous for not knocking. I sit on the bed and scroll through instagram while I wait for him.

Zeke walks out of the bathroom, the bruises on his chest exposed. He grabs my hand and I let him pull me toward him. He slowly pulls me into the bathroom where I see a bubble bath set up.

"Really? A bubble bath?" I question him laughing.

"Yes a bubble bath, now get in," he commands. I do and he follows me in. We spend who knows how long in the bubble bath blowing bubbles at each other, and then eventually climb out and dry off. I change into comfy clothes and climb into the bed. It is only ten in the morning, but I am tired. I feel the bed shift and then soon feel Zeke's arms around me.

I am soon sleeping like the dead.

* * *

**I know I told you I would do shout outs this time, but something happened when I uploaded the chapter and I couldn't save the shout outs, so I'm sorry I have no energy to type them back up again. I will be doing shout outs next time for sure if all goes well. I know you are probably disappointed, and I feel terrible. I love you guys though and I hope you understand. I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter that it almost 3,000 words**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a little while. I have been just enjoying some me time up in wisconsin and I have just been enjoying my summer (not that I don't enjoy writing). Also my sister was hogging the computer to watch Supernatural. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Tris POV**

***One Week Later***

I wake up snuggled into Tobias's chest. He looks so young when he is asleep, his face relaxed and his hair slightly messy. I can't help but smile. I shimmy out of his arms and take a shower. I let the steaming water wash away any dirt on me. I can't tell how long I have been in the shower but almost too soon someone is pounding on the door.

"What?" I scream at the annoying person through the door.

"You've been in there forever, I need to shower too," Tobias exclaims. Since her wasn't awake when I got in the shower, I must have been in here for a lot longer than I thought. I quickly shut the water off and get out. I dry off, pull on the sweatpants and tank top I brought in with me, and walk out of the shower. I see Tobias lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I know that he heard me come out, but he pretends to not.

I put the clothes I wore to bed back into the closet climb onto the bed. I sit so that my back is resting against the mahogany head board. I bend my knees up and I grab my book from the nightstand. "Showers open by the way," I inform Tobias while reading my book.

"Huh?" Tobias grunts, pretending to be asleep.

"I said the showers open," I restate.

"Okay," he mutters as he gets up and heads to the bathroom. I hear the water running, and I also hear my stomach grumbling. I put my book back and write a quick note to Tobias incase he gets out of the shower. I then walk down to the kitchen and start making breakfast for Tobias and I. I pop two pieces of toast into the toaster and start making eggs when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Smells good Trissy," Tobias whispers in my ear sending electric shocks down my spine.

"Maybe you could help if it tastes so good," I suggest as I turn to face him. Tobias makes a disgusted face. I make puppy dog eyes and jut my bottom lip out a little bit. His face softens up.

"Okay fine," he says as he removes his arms from around my waist, " I'll make cinnamon rolls and then we can leave some for the rest of the gang," he rummages through the fridge.

I roll my eyes and return to the eggs. I hear a popping noise and jump. Then I remember that there was toast in the toaster. I hear Tobias snicker so I decide to throw a piece of toast at him. He wasn't expecting it so he flinches and lets the toast fall to the floor.

"That's your slice," I tell him, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughs as he picks up the toast. I spread jam on my toast and bite into it while cooking the eggs. Once the eggs are finished I split them onto two plates and hand one of the plates. He shovels it down like a wolf and puts the plate in the dishwasher. I am still eating my toast. I sit down at the island and continue to eat my breakfast in peace. Suddenly I am lifted into the air I placed back down onto someones lap. Ugh, Tobias. I continue eating, ignoring him.

Tobias starts to run his hands up and down my sides and my breath hitches. I kick him in the shine. His grip momentarily tightens as he flinches from pain but he regains himself none the less. He is about to continue running his little sexual movements, but the oven beeps. I guess the cinnamon rolls are done.

Tobias stands up, half shoving me into the island with the movement. I glare at him and he just grins back at me. He pulls the cinnamon rolls out of the oven with an oven mit and sets the circular pan down on the stove. I turn my attention back on my food. Bad idea.

I feel something soft hit the back of my head, then something cool and sticky slid down it. "TOBIAS FREAKING EATON DID YOU THROW A CINNAMON ROLL AT ME?!" I scream at him as I whip around to face him.

"Yup, a frosted one," he smirks. Aw hell no. I pick up a handful of scrambled eggs and chuck it at him. Tobias and I have a one-on-one food fight for a little while, but right as some jam is leaving his hand, Christina walks in. I duck the jam and it hits her in the face.

"Tobias," she growls, a playful scowl plastered across her face, "did you throw that jam."

"I may have," he says, as he grabs me and uses me as a human shield. I try and break free, but I am not in the mood.

"Okay, before anybody throws any more food, I heard Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene getting up. They're on their way down, so how 'bout we ambush them," Will suggests as he examines the scene before him.

"I like that idea," Tobias grins evilly. I giggle as he hands me a egg from the fridge. Will and Christina stand next to the entrance with cinnamon rolls. Tobias and I duck behind the island, right in front of the fridge.

I hear Zeke and Uriah arguing about something and Shauna and Marlene laughing about how idiotic they are. I hear Uriah and Zeke half scream half laugh and figure that Christina and WIll got the with the cinnamon rolls. That's mine and Tobias's que. We stand up and toss the eggs and Shauna and Marlene. They scream and the laugh.

"Y'all are gonna go down," Uriah screams. We all run and try to stock up on supplies I am able to steal a few jam jars, Zeke got the ketchup and mustard, Marlene has the container of eggs, Uriah got a few containers of soup (which he is opening), Shauna has some fruit, Tobias got honey and a bag of shredded cheese, Christina has a bowl of ice, and Will has the ice cream. This is about to get interesting.

Marlene starts the round off by throwing an egg at Tobias. I hit her back with a handful of jelly. Uriah then throws soup at me, which Tobias counters by pouring honey on him. Shauna threw some fruit at Christina, and Will threw a scoop of ice cream at her. Zeke then squirted Will with ketchup and Christina shoved ice down his pants. It's war now. We throw food at eat other for a little while, and I begin to notice a pattern, the couples stay together. Well that's disappointing.

When we are starting up the next round I whisper in Christina's ear telling her to get our boyfriends. I'm still going to hit the girls, I just want the guys to get hit. She grins like a witch and tells Shauna and Marlene. It's going to be everybody for themselves this round.

This time I start the round by nailing Tobias with an egg. He stares at me shocked, before an evil grin spreads across his face. He throws a fistful of pancake mix at me as I am throwing an egg at Shauna. I crack an egg over Uriah's head, and let it drip down his face. He tosses a few ice cubes at my face, but I duck and throw another egg at him. Tobias throws the remains onto Uriah. I stand up and kiss Tobias on the cheek, but he moves his head so that our lips our connected. He deepens the kiss, and I let him. I reach up and smash an egg on his head. He gasps as he pulls away and reaches on top of his head. He brushes the egg off his head towards me. I squeal as egg rains down on me.

Tobias grabs my waist and pulls me toward him. He grabs my face with both of his hands, putting more food on my face, and pulls my face towards his. Our lips our connected instantly. But as soon as it started some coughs and we break apart. We laugh as we see our entire friend group staring at us.

"We really need to clean up," Marlene laughs as we all look around at the mess. There isn't a clean spot.

"That might result in a cleaning supply war," Uriah says.

"And then somebody would die," Will states.

"If we all agree not to try and kill each other then maybe we could," I playfully argue back.

"Alright. Or we could have a cleaning dance party," Christina grins. I laugh at her oddness but shrug my shoulders.

I help Marlene get the cleaning supplies out of the closet and Christina hooks her phone up onto the built-in speakers. We all grab cleaning supplies and start as Christina blasts One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer. After a while of pop songs Tobias disconnects Christina's phone and connects his.

"What did you do that for?" Christina asks him.

Tobias shrugs and says, "I was getting tired of your music. I thought we could play something else." Christina huffs but goes back to cleaning and dancing.

A few seconds later Panic! at the disco, Fall out boy, Pierce the veil, and Imagine dragons are blasting from the radio. Along with some 5 seconds of summer. We laugh and clean the kitchen. Once the kitchen is spotless we all go up to shower and get all the food off of us.

Once Tobias and I are done we walk down into the living room, which is where our gang agreed our meeting place would be.

"Well since we deprived the entire kitchen of food, I suggest we go out to dinner and then go grocery shopping," Marlene states as soon as everyone is in the room.

"I second that," Uriah says, slinging his arm over Marlene's shoulder.

"Yeah but after we go grocery shopping can we go to the beach?" Christina half whines half suggests.

"Sure, why not," Marlene agrees as we all walk out to the cars.

* * *

**Shout outs! (finally)**

**David (guest)- well that was a quite a bit of swearing. I'll put a little bit more PDA in the next chapter, I tried to involve some in this but most of it was the food fight. Sorry for not updating, school is starting soon for me and I want to hang onto summer as much as I can. I'm pretty sure eighth grade won't leave me a lot of time to write. **

**Guest- I feel honoured to get your review if you don't review often. (yes I spell honour with a u and I live in the USA. I've been reading to many british fanfictions and stories :P)**

**Prajnaa- No, Marlene's Uncle is not bad. Not ever character I write is bad!**

**fanboy45678- This isn't my job, but I want to be a professional writer when I grow up. The guys, and maybe girls, will go into Hulk mode sometime or another, this is only the 10th chapter. **

**Lucy- I agree fully, and YOU'RE IN SCHOOL! Whoa, that sucks. I can't wait for finding dory either :)**

**Ele- I really hope you guys don't kill me, I have to finish the story. And I have to write more stories so that you guys don't kill me. P.S I am working on an original story. **

**Guest- the more feels, the better the writing. If it is good writing it gives you feels. **

**CayJay73- I will do the next few chapters in her POV, I'm just trying to make the other characters important too. Don't worry she is going to be very important in the next chapter. **

**Okay guys, continue with the reviewing. Also if you want to contact me or whatever, leave your email, snapchat, kik, whatever in your review and I will contact you. If you aren't comfortable with leaving your contact info in the review, you can tell me and I will give you my email or whatever in your shout out or if you have a fanfiction account you can PM me. I just want to get to know my followers, not in a creepy way I swear. I just don't have a lot of friends (especially in school) :( Okay? Okay. Bye now.**


End file.
